


infinitely, vastly and endlessly

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Cute, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markno, Minor Angst, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Some mentions of blood, idk what else, it's better than it sounds i swear, markno being soft, mentions of abuse, slowburn ig, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "i feel underdressed." jeno whined, complaining louder when mark pulled his grey hood over his head."stop whining." jeno grumbled as mark sipped at his drink from his straw, "you look fine.""stop lying.""i'm not. you look good dude, don't stress." stupid fucking butterflies, "you always do."fucking mark lee. who the fuck does he think he is being this perfect? hot and considerate? jeno just sighed dramatically loud, "so mr lee, what you got planned for us today.""dunno." mark shrugged, "i just wanted to see you."never mind, jeno thinks. forget considerate. mark's been saying things like that for a while without any consideration whatsoever on the effect its's having on jeno's heart. jeno thinks he may be sick, his heart's been acting up whenever mark's around, he'd asked jaemin about it and he had diagnosed jeno with 'incurable dumbassery.' then he proceeded to tell jeno he like mark, which at first (stage one being denial and all that) jeno refused, but sitting here in front of mark, his heart going haywire just seeing mark breathe, jeno realises, shit. he likes mark.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	infinitely, vastly and endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> some mentions of blood, mentions of bruises

"what do you _mean_ you got a job??"

"i mean-"

"and what do you _mean_ you saw mark??" jaemin leaned over the table with interest.

jeno sighed as he covered his face with his hands, "say it a little louder why don't you? i dont think everyone heard."

"wait how did you even get a job at a day care? that too on weekends? you have no experience or qualifications." renjun piped up.

"my aunt works there and vouched for me." jeno tapped his fingers against the surface of their lunch table absentmindedly as he spoke.

" _that's_ not what we should be talking about. we _should_ be talking about who you saw. mark lee. school bad boy. you saw _him_ pick up a kid?"

"bad boy." renjun snorted at jaemin's choice of words before turning his attention to jeno, "did he see you?"

"no." jeno shook his head, "i hid. there's no way in hell i'm letting him see me there."

"so you're just gonna hide every time he comes to pick up his kid?"

"we don't know if it's his." jeno pointed out.

renjun shrugged as he dragged his pasta across his plate with his fork, nose scrunching in distaste at the trail of oil it left behind, "i knew he must've knocked someone up by now."

"he could knock me up any day." jaemin sighed dreamily, crossing his arms in defiance as he noticed the others' judging stares, "what? he's hot."

renjun rolled his eyes, "anyways." he pushed his tray away and sipped from his water bottle instead, "so you're just gonna run away whenever he's there?"

"yep." jeno nodded vehemently, "that's the plan."

"good luck with that." jaemin snorted.

"i won't need it." jeno leaned back in his chair with a convinced smile, "it'll be easy."

he was wrong, it was not easy. here's what was happened - he spent the day as an assistant playing with the kids, which was fine. he then had to help those get ready when they had to go, helping them with shoes and bags and coats and all that, which was also fine. then a kid got attached to him and latched onto his leg while waiting for someone to pick her up, that too, was fine because jeno's pretty sure she was the cutest little girl he'd ever seen with her pigtails and big sparkly doe eyes- but here's what's not fine. while playing with the little princess (her name was minji) he felt a shadow loom over them and he looked up, and there staring at him, was mark lee. mark lee in his leather jacket and thin silver chain, black locks tousled by the wind, was staring at him with his jet black eyes. this was not fine (i mean, mark was fine, he was _very_ fine but that's besides the point). he was supposed to be hiding, mark was not supposed to see him, yet here they are. making eye contact. on jeno's second day.

perfect.

"markie!" minji giggled and ran out of his grasp tugging at mark's black ripped jeans. mark bent down and smiled at her fondly (this didn't make jeno choke. of course not).

"hey min." he said softly, "how was your day?"

"good!" she tugged at his hand and pulled him towards jeno, "my friend! he's-"

"jeno." mark cut her off, "yeah, i know."

jeno gulped as mark looked at him blankly, "min, angel, can you wait over there for a second? go play on the swing, i'll come get you."

and minji, being the energetic five year old she is, didn't need to be told twice, sprinting to the swings and leaving jeno in the lions den. he gulped as mark put his full attention on him. "you work here?" his voice was deep and smooth and jeno was internally freaking out because he didn't want mark to deck him or whatever other scenarios his mind was conjuring.

"y-yeah." he cleared his throat and looked away, instead focusing on minji playing on the swings. "minji's cute."

"yeah." mark mumbled. there was a momentary silence before mark cleared his throat causing jeno to look at him, "listen, uh.. could you maybe not tell anyone about this?" 

too late, jeno thought but kept it to himself, "why?"

"just-" mark shrugged and jeno saw something flash in his eyes briefly, "please?" now that surprised the younger, from what he'd heard, he'd assumed mark would threaten him instead of asking nicely.

"um sure." jeno watched as mark sighed in relief, his shoulders becoming less tense.

"thanks man." he breathed out before looking at minji, "so.. see you around, i guess."

"yeah, um-" jeno hesitated, "why did she call you markie?"

"what?" mark looked at him in confusion, "..because that's my name? mark?"

"yeah, yeah i know that-" jeno flushed in embarrassment as mark looked at him, "but.. shouldn't she call you dad or something?"

"why would she do that?" jeno got even redder as mark snickered, "dude, i'm not her dad, she's my sister."

"oh." well, that's embarrassing. "sorry." jeno mumbled covering his face, "that was dumb. bye." he waved goodbye and went inside, peeking through the door to see mark pick minji off the swings and walk off, mini's hand in his - and _no_ , jeno did not melt and coo at the sight, absolutely fucking not. he turned around and headed back inside, the rare sight of mark's smile on his mind.

that was a surprise, he thought as he walked down the empty corridor, mark was nothing like he thought he would be.

jeno wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around mark anymore, here he was in class after he'd told renjun and jaemin to keep their mouths shut about the whole mark thing, and it was one of the rare occasions were mark actually showed up in class. he sat a few seats away from him and was looking out the window and jeno wasn't sure if he should say hi or not. were they friends? or just acquaintances? acquaintances still greet each other, right? or was he over thinking this? when he finally built up the courage to approach him the teacher walked in, so huffing, he sat backdown at his desk, eyes glancing at mark from time to time throughout the lesson.

"dude." jaemin said as the three of them sat on his bed after school, "what's the matter?"

"okay so." jeno hugged his pillow as he spoke, "should i, like, go speak to him? or just, y'know, not?"

"why would you even need to speak to him?" renjun mumbled as he typed away on his laptop, "he can always speak to you if he wanted to."

"i guess." jeno hummed, "but he's.. different."

renjun snorted, "oh yeah? he's not like other boys?" he snickered as jeno threw a pillow at his face,

"fuck off, i meant he's different from how all the rumours around school paint him out to be."

"how so?" jaemin asked intrigued,

"well for starters he's not a prick. he was actually nice. and he smiled, i saw it."

"i bet it was cute." jaemin grinned, 

"yeah-"

renjun sat up and looked at the two unimpressed, "so what? he's not a stone faced fucker? big deal, he could still be involved in all that other stuff, like the drugs and shit."

"i doubt it." jeno argued causing renjun to roll his eyes,

"you speak to him once and suddenly you know the guy." renjun sighed as he saw jeno pout, "look all i'm saying is be careful, yeah? mark's not good news, i know you've seen the times he comes to school with bruises and cuts on his face or knuckles, that shows he's violent. and the times he's told students and teachers alike to fuck off? he's a disrespectful little shit who wants everything his way. all i'm saying is be careful around him."

jeno bit his tongue to stop himself from arguing, just nodding instead as he picked at the lint on his pillow.

renjun was wrong, jeno knew that. but he couldn't prove it.

the next weekend rolled by quickly, and he saw minji again. she didn't play with the other kids much, she stuck around with jeno instead, so the two built sandcastles, made legos, and drew pictures together until it was time for her to go. he held her hand as they waited for mark to arrive.

"so minji.." jeno was curious and he couldn't help but ask, "what's mark like?"

just at the mention of her brother's name she lit up and jeno found it absolutely endearing, "markie's the best!"

"yeah? how so?"

she kicked a few pebbles by her feet as she thought, "well.. he's kind. he looks after me."

"that's sweet." jeno hummed.

"he's um.. resp.. responable?" she furrowed her brows as she tried to figure the word out.

"responsible?" jeno grinned as she nodded enthusiastically.

"yeah! yeah, that! he takes care of me."

jeno smiled as he looked at him,

"and he's strong. he make's sure i don't get hurt." she looked at him seriously when she said that.

"your parents must be proud, huh?" jeno grinned as he patted her head. minji was oddly silent at that but jeno brushed it off as her being tired, the two remained quite until she spoke again.

"i love him." 

jeno was about to respond when he heard rapid footsteps and looked up to see mark had ran to them, stopping in front with his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he stood upright and looked at minji apologetically, "sorry i'm late, angel." jeno and minji both furrowed their brows once they got a better look at mark's face, he had a busted lip, the cut still bleeding slightly and there was a bruise forming on his cheekbone, they both saw and they both had different responses.

"woah, mark what happened?" jeno's eyes widened and he was about to step forward but minji beat him to it, holding his hand before turning to look at jeno with an unreadable expression, 

"thanks for waiting with me." jeno nodded and was about to respond when she tugged him along, and they walked away. mark didn't even look at him. 

many weekends went by after that, jeno had gotten closer with minji and still made no progress with mark - who sometimes showed up with bruises and sometimes showed up completely fine. but other than that, things were going completely fine. "nono!" jeno looked down at minji who was holding her bag in her hands, he helped her put it on, it was no long cold out so she stopped bringing her coat. 

"you looked pretty today, minji." jeno grinned as he lead her out by the entrance, she was wearing a cute white dress with embraided butterflies on the hem, "like a princess."

"thank you!" she giggled, "markie helped me get ready."

jeno's smile faltered a little, he bit his lip as the two sat on the bench outside, "hey, minji? can i ask you something?"

she nodded.

"you always talk about mark, and he's always the one that comes to pick you up, but what about your parents?" jeno watched her reaction, saw her hesitate before speaking,

"they're.. nice. yeah, nice." she nodded and looked at the gate waiting for mark, "very.. um, busy. that's why markie comes."

jeno nodded but didn't pry any further, so the two sat in silence, jeno pulled out his phone every now and then to check the time, glancing at minji to see she was starting getting restless. "look's like mark's running late." he mumbled, patting her shoulder, "we can wait inside if you want."

"no." she shook her head and looked at jeno with pleading eyes, "can i use your phone?"

"oh? to play games? sure." jeno handed her the phone unlocked,

"no, i just want to call markie." jeno watched as she dialled his number and put it to her ear, legs swaying back and forth as she waited, jeno fiddled with the rips in his jeans as they waited, flinching in surprise when minji sat upright and spoke into the phone, "markie!"

jeno's concern grew as he saw her expression fall, "what happened?" "are you okay?" he watched as her eyes widened as mark spoke on the other side, "..okay." "bye markie." she handed the phone to him silently, "thank you for letting me use it." 

"are you okay?" jeno asked as minji's tone suddenly became sadder, she sniffled and nodded, 

"yeah, um, markie's not coming."

"oh, well-"

"minji!" they both looked up to see a woman walking towards them, "come here, sweetheart! let's go!"

"is that your mum?"

minji didn't respond verbally, instead looking up at jeno with a nod, "bye." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, jeno watched her walk away with her mother.

"jeno!" he flinched in surprise, almost falling out of his seat as mark spoke to him, he was early to class so it was just the two of them in there.

"mark?" jeno sat up and noticed his mask and hood, "you sick?"

"no uh.." mark hesitated, shook his head and looked at him in the eyes, "this weekend, you free?"

day care was cancelled this weekend, a kid got sick and the people who run the place are germaphobes so they wanted a deep clean done in the weekend. jeno nodded, "yeah, i think so. why?"

"wanna hang out"? jeno spluttered, eyes widening in shock,

"what?" he gawked, he saw mark's eyes smile as they sparkled in amusement, 

"wanna hang out?" he repeated, "with minji." he added this time.

jeno grinned, "yeah, cool."

"great." mark took out his phone, "can i have your number? i'm pretty sure you have mine since minji told me she called from your phone." after they exchanged all that, jeno grinned in excitement,

"so what brings this up?"

"what do you mean?"

"i _mean_ i've been trying to reach out and be friends with you for a while but you didn't seem up for it."

mark shrugged, "yeah well, minji's really fond of you, and you seem okay-"

"i'm better than 'okay'" jeno snorted.

mark laughed, "i was kinda against the idea because you're from this school, with the rumours and shit. but you seem like you don't listen to them, and you didn't tell anyone about the day care thing so i thought why the fuck not." mark stepped back, "i'll message you where and when."

"we have class?" jeno blinked in confusion as he saw mark begin to walk out,

"no, _you_ have class. _i_ have better places to be."

jeno grinned as mark walked out, buzzing happily in anticipation of the weekend.

**mark: you know the park with that big ass willow tree?**

**me: um???**

**mark: the one kinda near the day care, with that big ass willow tree and fancy looking gate?**

**me: oh yeah i know the place. where there's metal fireflies on the gate?**

**mark: yh yh that one, meet there at 8**

**me: why so early ಥ_ಥ**

**mark: minji wants to spend the whole day with you**

**me: she's so cute 🥺🥺 okay sure see you there**

**mark: see you :)**

jeno opened the gate and spotted the pair straight away, minji noticed him first, "jeno!" she ran up to him with a grin.

she pulled him to mark who was waiting under the 'big ass willow tree', he grinned as he sat besides him, "hey."

"hey, what's up?" jeno watched minji situate herself between his legs, her back facing him, only then did he realise her hair wasn't tied up like usual.

"nono, come sit here." he sat in front of her, "mini's going to tie my hair up, then we can play."

"mini?" he said confused as he watched mark comb her hair, 

"one or two braids, angel?"

"two!" she grinned as mark did her hair, looking at jeno, "yes, mini."

"why'd you call mark that?"

"because." she tried to lean forward as if to tell him a secret but mark gently held her in place, reminding her not to move, "markie's got two names! mark and minhyung, so i call him mini sometimes."

"minhyung." jeno hummed looking at mark who was done with one braid, "that's cute."

"fuck off." mark grumbled behind her, wincing as he hit his leg. "ow-"

"no swearing." jeno snickered at that, watching as minji bolted up once mark was done, "thank you!" she ran off into the play area and jeno thought about joining her, but ultimately decided it was too early to do anything remotely energy consuming, so he leant against the tree instead, sitting side by side with mark.

"so, mini-" jeno flashed him a grin, "what's up?"

mark shrugged, turning to face him properly, "same old, you?"

"same old." he parroted, "so where were you off to the other day?"

"just." he shrugged, "around."

"has anyone ever told you you're very secretive." jeno pouted.

"has anyone ever told you you're cute as fuck?"

jeno spluttered, cheeks burning as he looked at the other wide eyed, mark snickered at his response, "yeah, didn't think so, pup."

"pup?!" he squeaked, mark cooed and pinched his cheeks,

"yeah, you look like a puppy."

jeno was silent for a while, taking in his words,

"mark lee, are you calling me a bitch?"

the two got pretty close after that weekend, meeting up more frequently - much to minji's delight. jeno supposed they're no longer acquaintances, he's moved up a level, so he can safely say they're friends. he's friends with mark lee. 

"where's minji?" jeno complained as he sat opposite mark in the café, slouching into the cushions of the booth. he felt slightly underdressed, he just showed up in sweats and a hoodie, and mark was wearing a pretty casual outfit too - a white tee, black jeans and a maroon bomber jacket. "and why the fuck do you look so good?" he whined as mark looked up at him, his hair was laying messily on his forehead and he still looked good - a crime jeno thinks, it should be a crime to look like that.

"i _told_ you, i dropped her off at grandma's today. it's just us." mark lazily tapped at the surface of the table and jeno's eyes lingered on the silver bands on his thumb and index finger, even his hands were pretty what the fuck, "and i always look good, thank you very much." jeno hates that was true.

"i feel underdressed." jeno whined, complaining louder when mark pulled his grey hood over his head.

"stop whining." jeno grumbled as mark sipped at his drink from his straw, "you look fine."

"stop lying."

"i'm not. you look good dude, don't stress." stupid fucking butterflies, "you always do." 

fucking mark lee. who the fuck does he think he is being this perfect? hot and considerate? jeno just sighed dramatically loud, "so mr lee, what you got planned for us today."

"dunno." mark shrugged, "i just wanted to see you."

never mind, jeno thinks. forget considerate. mark's been saying things like that for a while without any consideration whatsoever on the effect its's having on jeno's heart. jeno thinks he may be sick, his heart's been acting up whenever mark's around, he'd asked jaemin about it and he had diagnosed jeno with 'incurable dumbassery.' then he proceeded to tell jeno he like mark, which at first (stage one being denial and all that) jeno refused, but sitting here in front of mark, his heart going haywire just seeing mark breathe, jeno realises, shit. he likes mark.

"we could uh, just walk around in the park?" jeno suggested, he just wanted some fresh air.

mark shrugged and stood up, "okay." the two left the café - but of course, mark held the door open for him like a gentleman and jeno almost swooned out loud - and they walked in the park, feet following the gravel as they walked towards the trees.

"so um." jeno cleared his throat, he liked it better when he was in denial, being hyperaware of his feelings is making him self conscious and making him doubt whatever he says or does, "what do you like about me?" fucking hell. this is why jeno worried.

"huh?" mark looked at him in surprise,

"i-i mean i asked minji what she like about you-" (more what mark was like but that's the same thing) "-and her response was cute." 

"what'd she say?" mark asked curiously.

"that you're kind, responsible. strong." he glanced at mark who hummed with a smile, 

"so you want me to say some cute shit about you?"

shit. he's been caught. abandon ship.

mark laughed at his panicked expression, patting his back, "well if you must know, i like your voice, i think it's soothing. and your smile, it's cute. i like how you look after minji, you're a really sweet and caring person and i'm glad i got to know you better." mark said casually, "and i like how you don't pry." jeno looked up at mark, "i know you have a lot of questions, about the bruises and our parents, but you don't ask, you respect boundaries and i appreciate that. i appreciate minji has someone like you in her life." mark looked up at jeno with a grin, "i appreciate _you_."

jeno thinks he might cry.

"oh." he breathed out, forcing his eyes away from mark's to look at the ground, his cheeks felt like they were on fire, "i appreciate you too." he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets before he did something stupid like hold mark's, god, he glanced at mark from his peripherals to see him looking at the trees, he was _so_ fond of mark, it was ridiculous. all he thought about was what it would feel like to hug him, kiss him, cherish him, be there for him, and jeno doesn't think he's wanted anything as bad.

fuck it.

he grabbed mark's wrist harshly, leaning forward and placing his lips on mark's, it was only a peck, but his heart was hammering as he pulled away, nervously looking at mark for a response. mark was looking at him with wide eyes, the apples of his cheeks dusting red as he gaped at him.

oh god, this is it, jeno fucked up. mark's never going to want to see him aga-

jeno's eyes widened when mark's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, "if you're gonna kiss me at least do it right." before he could respond mark swooped down and captured his lips with his own, moving in sync and the butterflies in jeno's stomach might as well be a whole fucking zoo now, when they pulled away it was his turn to gape at the older.

"uh." granted, not the smartest thing he's said, but mark fucking lee just kissed him so he's surprised his brain's still functioning, "does that mean you like me back?"

"did you really just ask that." mark deadpanned shoving the other lightly, "yes jeno, i like you back." mark pecked his lips again before continuing walking and jeno felt his face heat up once again as he chased after him, 

"just checking!"

"minji, where's mark?"

it was winter now, a few months had passed after their kiss, and jeno swears his lips still tingle. the two had gotten closer and closer, and jeno had asked mark to be his boyfriend once time when he was at his place playing video games, and mark had paused the game and told him he thought they were already boyfriends, so yeah, mark lee is his boyfriend, and if you couldn't tell he was really fucking happy about it. he grinned as he looked at minji, but he was slightly worried as it was beginning to get dark.

"i don't know." she whispered, biting her lip she looked up at jeno, "can you call him?" her nose was red from the cold and her bobble hat stopped just before her eyes.

"yeah." jeno pulled his phone out and grinned at his wallpaper - him, mark and minji. shaking his head, he concentrated and called mark's number worry seeping in when he didn't answer the call.

"he's not picking up." 

minji stood up from the bench and pulled jeno along with her as she walked down the side walk, "woah, where are we going?"

"walk me home." she glanced back at jeno, her big eyes filled with concern, "i think mini's hurt."

they stopped in front of a two story house. everything looked pretty normal, trimmed lawn, some flowers, the only odd thing was all the curtains were drawn and all the lights seemed to be off. "ji, i don't think mark is home." minji walked up the steps and peered through the letter slot, 

"he's here. my parents aren't."

"how do you-"

"their shoes." she explained and knocked on the door, "markie?"

no answer.

jeno knocked harder, "mark? you there?"

minji pulled his sleeve, "up there." she pointed to a hanging plant pot, "there should be a key."

jeno perched on his tip toes and pulled the key from the soil, hurriedly opening the door and pushing it open. they both rushed in and jeno barely had his shoes off when minji bolted up the stairs. jeno followed with his heart hammering, it was eerily still in the house, "minji, where are you?"

"here." he looked up at mark's voice, eyes widening when he saw him leaning with his back against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin, the cut on the side of his head leaving a river of red travelling down his face and neck.

"oh my god, mark!" jeno panicked and crouched in front of him, asking minji to get the first aid supplies and quickly got to work, he made sure to disinfect and bandage the wounds properly and minji led them to his bedroom where he sat mark down along with minji. "guys." he breathed out as he saw minji hugging mark's torso and him looking at him guiltily.

"sorry i didn't tell you." he mumbled and jeno honest to god felt like knocking him out, only mark lee would apologise in a situation like this. sighing he placed a chaste kiss on mark's forehead, running a hand through his hair he bit his lip before deciding. mark and minji meant the world to him, and he had his hunches about what was going on and the only way now was forward, mark had asked him not to get involved but jeno made up his mind, he looked at the two with determination burning in his eyes.

"pack your stuff."

it took a lot of convincing, but jeno got mark to agree and he and minji moved in with him. he had spoken to his parents prior- they knew mark and minji from the times they had come over and were completely enamoured with them, they noticed the bruises too and had no hesitation when jeno proposed that the two move in with them. it took a while for everyone to get settled, but slowly anew normal was established.

his parents loved the two and spoiled minji rotten, and jeno was loving all the extra time he got to spend with the two - mostly mark but he would never admit that.

renjun and jaemin found out, jaemin was ecstatic and befriended mark right away, renjun was wary but when he spent time with mark and saw how much of a genuine person he was, he too, got along with mark, apologising for believing the rumours and no one had been as angry as renjun when he found out about mark's parents, jeno's dad had to hold him back from charging there with a wooden bat swearing he would teach them a lesson.

jeno loved it, loved when he woke up and saw minji and mark downstairs, minji and his dad colouring and her telling him off for colouring outside the lines, and mark trying his best to help in the kitchen, which usually ended with his mum laughing and ruffling his hair fondly. he loved when the five of them watched movies together in the evening. he loved seeing mark get along with jaemin and renjun. he loved seeing everyone happy.

"why're you smiling, creep?"

jeno looked at mark who had entered his bedroom, patting the space besides him he motioned for the other to lay next to him.

"no reason." jeno hummed as mark lay opposite him, his heart swelling when he noticed how much healthier he looked, how his skin was no longer marked with reds, and blues and purples.

mark locked eyes with him and smiled softly, "what?" he asked as jeno started at him with such fondness he felt his face heat up and heart quicken just with a glance.

"i just.. i love you mark." he breathed out, hand coming up to trace his finger along mark's cheekbone, "a lot. a whole fucking lot."

"yeah?" mark laughed airily, shuffling closer and tucking jeno's head under his chin, hugging him tightly as he kissed the top of his head, "i love you more."

jeno giggled and nuzzled into the warmth, arms wrapping around mark's torso, "doubt that." he mumbled sleepily, eyes beginning to close, "don't think that's possible."

because he doesn't. jeno loved mark more than words could describe. more than actions could show. more than the amount of stars in the sky. more than imaginable. he loved mark infinitely, vastly, and endlessly, but with his ear against mark's heartbeat, he smiled. because he knew mark felt the exact same way.


End file.
